


Stormy Skies

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [28]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Memry knows how to fly through a storm. It's the figurative ones that are more difficult
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 6
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Stormy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 17

If things got stormy landing was the safest option. Memry knew that; that was basic. Now, if she could just figure out what to do about the storm _on_ her ship things would be a lot easier, and speaking of, there was one little storm cloud sitting on the deck with her head leaning into her arms against the rail.

“Hey kid,” Memry said and flopped next to Kamila.

Kamila looked up from her arms. “Oh, hi Memry.”

“They’re at it again, huh?”

Kamila shrugged. “I guess. I just thought it’d be better. I spent all year wanting to find mama and papa, gramps and uncle Cabs. Now they’re here, but we still have no idea where mama is and I thought maybe it’d get better after we got the ship, but it’s like… it’s like being around a nesting antlion all the time.”

Memry gave her a blank stare. “Huh?”

“Oh… it’s something papa and gramps told me about. My family has always looked after the antlions in the desert, right? They’re pretty docile most of the time but get super protective and more aggressive when they’re laying their eggs and even those they normally really like have to be really careful ‘cause one wrong move can agitate them.”

“Right… so your dad and Cabanela are a couple of antlions. Yeah, I can see it.”

“That’s not quite what I meant, but.” Kamila gave a small giggle. “Yeah, I guess they kinda are. It’s just… even if they won’t tell me some stuff I know a lot happened, but I know they still care about each other. They wouldn’t let anything happen to each other, so how come they gotta hurt each other instead?”

Memry side-eyed her. What on earth was she meant to say to that anyway? They were driving her nuts too. ~~~~

“It’s okay,” Kamila said when the pause stretched on a little too long.

“N-no,” Memry protested. It wasn’t okay and geez how old was she now? Twelve? Thirteen? A shame she wasn’t older; she’d drag her down to the bar room and they could really have a good talk. She waved a hand in an attempt to encompass the world in general and the two jerks below decks in particular. “Just, well look, stuff sucks right now. I think we can all agree on that, but like, sometimes you just gotta let people deal with their crap and stay out of the crossfire, you know?”

Kamila lowered her head. “I guess… I hate it. I wish there was something I could do.”

“Well, until you can figure out how to knock their heads together into some kind of sense, how about you come see more of the engines? You haven’t seen everything down there yet. And next time we’re in town come with me to resupply. Get out of here completely, yeah?”

“Okay…”

“And hey,” Memry added as she stood up. “I’ll bet we’ll find your mom soon, and if anyone can knock some sense into them it’s her.”

“Yeah.” Kamila’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile. “She’s the best. I hope I can be more like her.”

Memry shrugged. “Don’t seem all that far off to me. Come on.”

She glanced down at Kamila as they went below deck. So, maybe she was still pretty grey, but she was no longer the outright storm cloud and Memry took her wins where she could. It was a start.


End file.
